


blown in love

by lostxions (frosmxths)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, reality compliant?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/lostxions
Summary: sometimes, being an idol means you just have to find where tofuck— sometimes, that just happens to be over averyuncomfortable set prop you used some months ago.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	blown in love

**Author's Note:**

> reality? canon? i dont like using canon compliant because ??? but i guess thats what people use?? anyway they fuck. tghis was suppposed to be a drabble and rthen i had like 2k and i was like a ok then. i wrote this in two hours. help.

Let’s say that, somehow, you were to ask the Lee Seoho from five years ago what he thought his future would look like—wide-eyed and a little too childish, he’d probably reply that he honestly had not a bit of a clue, but that maybe he’d get _somewhere_ and manage in life— maybe he’d even tell you he’d start to dance and sing to his heart’s content, maybe he’d tell you he’d become an idol—

All things considered, and the point is, he _wouldn’t_ tell you that—in five years—he’d be finding himself getting his back blown out over a _very_ expensive set prop. 

He could’ve never guessed.

As to _how_ he ended up with Youngjo’s teeth to his neck and getting dicked on the _very uncomfortable for the deed_ prop—a throne used for a certain music video for their group, let it be known—well…

Seoho’s not sure, actually—he’s not drunk, he’s also not high off his ass or anything else other young idols do to get their minds off the stress of the job—he’s sober, perfectly fine, perfectly rational, and perfectly content getting himself bitten and fucked by his crying boyfriend.

It’s just, you know, it’s sort of a wonder.

First of all—he thinks this at about the same time Youngjo bites down, gets a choked whimper out of Seoho’s lips—Youngjo might be corny, but he’s not _horny_ —Youngjo likes holding hands and murmuring that Seoho has the stars in his eyes and other corny man shit, but he’s not _horny—_ doesn’t pin Seoho down the way Dongju does Hwanwoong when he thinks they can spare enough time—doesn’t do much besides kissing Seoho sweetly and promising him everything in the world— and Seoho’s not _horny_ either, considers himself pretty okay and capable of keeping it in his pants, only lets Youngjo hold him and stick to him until it’s all to warm, gives Youngjo his love in little whispers and making sure he’s okay at work—

Neither is _horny_ , neither tends to drag the other to fuck in unorthodox places, and neither tends to see very nice and expensive and _uncomfortable_ props and think ‘oh yeah, I’d _very much_ like to fuck there, actually’—

It’s just that, well—being an idol isn’t _easy,_ not for your energy or your social life or any of that deep and serious inter- and intrapersonal shit, and very much _not_ for your sex life either—

Geonhak is understanding enough, but they both feel bad having to kick him out of the room to _fuck—_ and there’s also the younger members, and managers, and the off chance of a schedule when they least expect it because things weren’t planned out properly, and—

There is a lot. There is too much.

So, sometimes, well—

Sometimes, you have to bullshit your way past our manager’s watchful eyes and _beg_ some poor staff member to lend you some forgotten room at the back of offices and studios to fuck—because you _can’t_ at home—and then there’s no beds or _anywhere_ to use that isn’t the floor or a _very_ fancy looking throne you wouldn’t mind getting dick in ass over—

So, that’s how they’re here—here, with Youngjo’s hands kind but with a tight _tight_ grip to Seoho’s sides, with Seoho biting on the sleeve of his hoodie and Youngjo biting on Seoho’s neck to not be loud, and with a building pool of _dread_ that twists in their stomach every time there’s even the _smallest_ noise—

At the very least, Seoho guesses—with Youngjo pushing Seoho’s arm from his mouth to take it with his lips instead, kiss messy and a little too desperate as he fucks into Seoho with a clumsy pace that’s almost _painful_ in the best way— there’s some sort of arousal that comes with the thrill—

Maybe being an idol turned him into something like an exhibitionist—or maybe gave him a _kink_ for increasingly dangerous for his life situations—

Maybe fucking while being an idol helped him discover that he likes danger in sex, who knows.

“Seoho?” as Youngjo pulls away, eyes dazed and hands to Seoho’s front—pushing him back against the armrest, making it dig in painfully and making Seoho whine— “What’re you thinking?” and his voice is just a little shaky, laced with tears because Youngjo’s _stupid_ and cries during sex like that, all too overwhelmed and in love to even handle _one_ hand-job without bursting into tears.

“Just wondering—” a little whine, Seoho’s hands to Youngjo’s hair—pulling at the back of it and digging into his scalp— “how we ended up here”

“Physically?” a clumsy thrust—a kiss that’s all teeth against each other and muted noises when they part.

“Yeah” breathy, ending in a pleased noise when Youngjo pushes him back further, brings his hands down—hold _tight_ on Seoho’s hip at the same time he leans in for another kiss, starts to jerk Seoho off in a pace that’s careless and yet loving and so _so good and—_

“Thinking about us?” a harsh movement of his hand—another thrust that has Seoho’s hand flying to his lips, muffling noises as he matches Youngjo’s pace, feels his everything _ache_ with the bad position and stress and yet all feeling so _good—_

“No” muffled behind his hand—Youngjo pulls it away, intertwines their fingers and lets their hands drop against the surface of the throne—

“Liar” a little pout, playful. His free hand stroking at Seoho’s face softly, careful touches to his cheek and down to his neck— “It’s good to think about us, especially now”

“I’m not lyi—” and he cuts off, lets Youngjo kiss him to muffle a moan—one that’s way too loud and has him twitching, clinging to Youngjo and pushing him closer closer _closer—_ Youngjo smiles, sickly sweet even with tears down his face and his nose and eyes all red, slows down his thrusts to a barely there pace to focus on stroking Seoho _faster—_ “ _hyung—”_

“I’m thinking about us too” and the slide of lube that’s all over their skin and precum is all too _much—_ too much and yet _not enough_ as Youngjo’s hand drags over Seoho’s skin, fast and just tight enough to have Seoho squirming—“What I want to do with you” and Youngjo’s voice is all choked and sweet—all gone and needy as he rolls his hips, spit dripping down his chin as he kisses Seoho again, quick and chaste—“Where I wanna take you”

“Take me?” breathy and just _so gone—_ gone as he feels Youngjo’s warmth and touch and _breath—_ feels the way he takes Seoho apart and bares himself even if they’re just fucking quickly and desperate and it’s _so_ far from perfect—

“On a date” a quick stroke—a thrust up that has Seoho’s eyes shutting tight, hand to his mouth so he can bite down—muffle himself again as he tenses tenses _tenses—_ “Or fuck you, really—”

“Crude” with a moan—and then he quickly covers his mouth again, bites down on his fingers _hard_ when Youngjo picks up the pace again, brings him closer close _closer_ with every little movement—every little quiet _quiet_ whine and gasp from Youngjo’s own lips, every bite at Seoho’s skin so Youngjo can _breathe,_ hold back his own noises and—

“It’s true” a whine—pouty and cute as he looks at Seoho, bites at his lips and breathes _hard—_ “I wanna—wanna do a lot more with you—” and Seoho can _tell—_ tell that Youngjo’s starting to ramble, hands and everything shaky as he lets himself talk—lets himself fall apart as he fucks Seoho until he’s a trembling _mess—_ “want to spoil you better—kiss you when I can—hold your hand and—”

“I want—” Seoho feels his own heart bare—feels himself fall open and into Youngjo’s arms with all the warmth and love in the world— “I want that, too—” and Youngjo _sobs,_ hands letting go and moving to hold Seoho close, wrap around him as best as he can _and—_ “You know I love you”

“I love you too” so breathless, so pretty—so pretty and _desperate_ as he focuses on fucking Seoho, Seoho’s arms around his neck and clawing at his back as they kiss again, only the sound of breathing and skin and the stupid prop against the floor in their ears as they take in in _in_ each other’s noises and please and— “ _Fuck—_ Seoho” Youngjo breaks the kiss, thrusts up once, twice—“I love you so much—” and he’s crying and looks so fucking _stupid and—_

“Me too” a soft kiss, another—a roll of his hips to match Youngjo and send him over the edge, fresh tears from his eyes and a soft _soft_ cry that Seoho swallows— “Even if you cry during sex” and Youngjo _laughs—_ all pretty and tired—before bringing his hand to wrap around Seoho’s dick again.

“You _like_ that I cry during sex” a sniffle, a flick of his wrist that’s _fast—_ and then he’s setting a pace, all fast and rough, and it takes everything in Seoho to not _scream_ and have everyone in a three-block-radius finding out their off-schedule activities—

“You look stupid” and then a whine, hands gripping onto Youngjo’s shirt, eyes squeezed shut and everything _tense—_ “I can make fun of—” Seoho cuts off—lets out something that’s almost a swear but not quite, too choked and breathless to be _anything_ , grip on Youngjo tight tight _tight_ as he feels himself _fall—_

“You can make fun of me” a laugh, a quiet sniffle—a flick of his wrist that has Seoho biting down on Youngjo’s shoulder and coming all over his hand, everything fuzzy and _good_ as they hold each other close close _close—_

“Yes” a mumble, Seoho nuzzling against Youngjo’s neck a second before he pulls away— “That’s all there is”

“Okay” Youngjo gives him a smile, a kiss—runs his clean hand through Seoho’s hair with a pretty smile and prettier eyes— “Let’s clean up?”

“I have tissues” a sigh, a kiss to Youngjo’s cheek. “Get them from my bag? Everything kinda hurts” and Youngjo _snorts_ , all amused as he kisses Seoho again until they both can’t breathe—pulls out with a quiet whine and somehow makes it to their stuff without getting cum everywhere and without ruining the god damn throne prop even further—

“You surprised me, though” as Youngjo dabs at his hands with hand sanitizer and a little frown, little mountain of soiled tissues thrown in a bag inside Youngjo’s bag, both of them fully clothed and Seoho’s head to Youngjo’s shoulder— “Didn’t think you’d agree to fucking _here_ ”

“Desperate times” a kiss to Seoho’s temple, one last tissue to the shame-horny bag. “It’s better than the floor—plus, I’m with you, so”

“With me?” a cock of his eyebrow—Youngjo takes Seoho’s hand in his, runs his thumb over the back of it as he kisses at his face, hair—

“Anywhere with you is perfect” and Seoho _laughs—_ laughs until he’s falling over and Youngjo’s sighing playful and _dumb—_ laughs with snickered out _corny_ and _gross_ even as he kisses and lets himself be kissed—even as they hold hands and stand up—

“It’s true” a little shrug from Youngjo, another laugh from Seoho—and then the alarm on Seoho’s phone goes off, a quiet _quiet_ buzz that’s the end of an adventure—

Youngjo sighs, squeezes Seoho’s hand tight and lets go.

“I really love you” a smile—one Seoho returns, sincere and full of feelings—one Seoho pairs with a quick kiss, a tug at Youngjo’s sleeve.

“Let’s go home now” and Youngjo nods—and then his bag is zipped, clothes fixed up and everything a memory—and their fingers brush against each other by the door—

And they share a kiss, quick and chaste, before they step back and out into reality—into a life they still have together, and then some—

**Author's Note:**

> starting 2021 with a blast (smiles)
> 
> [main twt](https://twitter.com/frosmxths)
> 
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/moonr_vn)


End file.
